Kurama Hoyatsuki
"Kurama Hoyatsuki" is an ancient kitsune of the enigmatic royal family. However, even amongst his own family he was special. Born with every single of their unique magics, instead of one, it's said that he is the "Savior of Kitsune-kind". Currently, he's still trying to reawaken his power, while sewing constant despair and destruction everywhere he travels. Indeed, it it obvious to those who know of his true nature that he truly despises humans. Appearance Kurama is a youthful, unnaturally beautiful human in his public guise. With smooth, pale skin with no imperfections, people often compare him to a doll. He is quite lithe and effeminate in nature, and while he possesses considerable muscle mass, it's not very visible. With majestic neon pink hair, it's obvious he uses magic to maintain it as it is as soft as a mink's fur, smoother than the finest silk, and absolutely non-tangled in any areas. Oddly, it stays this way even in combat, as if it combs itself at all times. His eyes glimmer like glass on a summer day, while reflecting a bright, cyan hue that stands out against his facial features. His cheeks are smooth and loose, and void of any imperfections. With the hygiene of an actor, it seems impossible to insult his looks. He has dainty shoulders, leading down two thin arms and ending in moist, warm hands. His body is void of any body hair, and the only hair ANYWHERE is on his head. It's called hair. He has a toned chest, but not defined enough to reveal any of his pectoral muscles. And yes, he's an innie. He has wide hips, and I guess you could say he has a bit of a bubble butt, as strange as that sounds. His thighs are nice and wide, yet not overly so. They appear muscular and that's what they are. About half-way to the knee they start to thin, until they pass the knee and by that point each leg is about as thick as his arm. Of course, this is his natural Human form. If he wishes, he can shape-shift himself and as such, change any details he'd like to or just assume an entirely different identity. While in human form, he sometimes summons his fox parts. In his fox form, Kurama is truly massive. Towering over mountains and matching some of the largest dragons in pure mass, Kurama was a very prominent figure in the instinctual world of beasts. He had several conflicts with heat dragons, due to his families mountain range bordering several of their own. He used to be a bright scarlet, with nine tails waving about. This is where most kitsune stop aging, but not the royal family. After growing their ninth tail, at the age of 1,000, their nine tails merge into a single tail of a different color, depending on which special ability they were born with. White fur for Inari, Black for Kagutsuchi, Gold for Amaterasu, Navy Blue for Tsukiyomi, and Silver for Susanō. Then they sprout a new tail every 200 years, until they're kyuubi again. Then they stop. Currently, when he releases his tails, each of the five is one of those colors. Personality Kurama is, to the eyes of almost everybody else, the perfect companion. Due to millennia of honing, along with virtually no morals, Kurama can easily act as how he deducts people want him to act, which he's almost always correct at. He can be caring, compassionate, a good listener, a sympathizer, anything. However, the good-guy facade is truthfully just that, a facade. You see, on the inside, Kurama is a sociopathic nut job with a psychotic bloodlust, a perverse sadomasochism fetish, and the lack of empathy, morals, or anything to restrain him. As such, he is quite possibly one of the most dangerous people you will ever meet. Not just because of his immense magical ability, but because he is easily one of the most intelligent beings in Fiore. And knowledge is power, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. When I say he is one of the most intelligent beings in Fiore, I'm not yanking your chain. With an I.Q of 419, Kurama has an eidetic memory, is a living calculator, and is easily one of the most knowledgable creatures in existence when it comes to understanding humans and how to control them. With such incredible wisdom, it should come as hardly a shock that Kurama has found a way to cover most of his weaknesses, comprehend them, and then fix what he can. With the super-brain he has, Kurama is truly ingenious with his fighting techniques. Literally all of his movements in battle are graceful, yet also incredibly accurate, as he can predict where the opponent might move next, what their weaknesses are, judge their abilities, determine how to defeat them, and look amazing, all in the first few seconds of visual contact with his opponent. Truthfully, Kurama is a dangerous, dangerous being. Due to his latent knowledge, the way he converses is, quite obviously, smooth and rhythmic. Some people describe it as "Smooth as a flowing stream, yet as sharp and unpredictable as the rapids." Another strange quirk, is that Kurama absolutely loves to subtly dominate his competition through an apparently neutral conversation. This subtle domination is easily one of the most appealing things to him, as it is not only entertaining, but also serves a purpose. By positioning yourself as the Alpha, it makes it comparably much easier to manipulate others. In fact, sometimes he doesn't even have to assert himself. A single glance in the eyes is just as good. Kurama also is a living encyclopedia on his own race. He holds knowledge on the five founders of his kind, and loves to write anonymous books about it to preserve the knowledge. These are some of the few beings he actually respected, even if they are long gone. He does hold quite an ego, especially because his family is descended from all five of them. Also, he is immensely interested in the nature of their magical flames, which are incredibly unique. As such, he has performed a variety of experiments which have led him to truly understand the nature of each unique flame. With this knowledge, Kurama has truly ascended beyond the need of techniques, as he simply controls the flames as he pleases. Because truthfully, techniques are so inhibiting. And he realizes that. Also, if it wasn't obvious, he absolutely hates nearly all humans. History Kurama was born to the Royal Family of the kitsune. With three siblings, it was fairly difficult for him to stand out amongst his own family. His father was the King naturally, which he was truly excellent at. A born ruler, an excellent tactician, and a wonderful father. He was caring, compassionate, humorous, and fair. His mother was his counterpart, a loving, motherly creature, his mother was one of the kindest amongst the kitsune. Both of his parents were kind and truthfully, perfect. His father was born with Inari's gift, while his mother was born with Kagutsuchi's. Together they balanced their species, as they were both not only regular Kyuubi, but they restarted with their special tails and became kyuubi again. So, his mother would be the Kyuubi no Kagutsuchi, and his father to be the Kyuubi no Inari. To attain this final stage, they each are around 3,000 years old. Fun fact, but his mother was actually the older sister of Tamamo-no-Mae, who died and reincarnated each time before she could restart her tails under one of the founders. Now, Kurama had three siblings. The oldest was his sister, Megami, who was the Kyuubi no Amaterasu. This indicates that she is also 3,000 years old at least, as the natural result of young love. She says her parents were maybe 400-500 years old at the time. She was the most lawful and polite of the group, often maintaining the proper etiquette in the family when nobody else would. She also enjoyed overpowering her younger siblings. Next was his older brother, Raiden, who was the Rokubi no Susanō. He was maybe slightly over 2,000, like 2,200. Raiden was easily the jokester in the family, often cracking jokes and with a tongue sharpened in sarcasm. He helped lighten the mood, while Megami kept things from getting out of control. He enjoys winning arguments, so it's fairly obvious he was occasionally annoying. Finally, the youngest in their family, Yamata, the Yonbi no Tsukiyomi. He was the quite, shy boy who often stood out of the arguments between his older siblings. He often provided peace, though in a very unorthodox manner. He'd just stare, interminably until they notice and are too weirded out to continue. It's like dousing the fire. He was maybe 1,800 years old His parents resented having another child, as they knew he would have none of their powers and would be ostracized. So, when she found out she was pregnant again, she was seriously concerned. She had very mixed feelings about it. Her motherly love for the unborn child was clashing and intertwining with the fear that he wouldn't be loved by the others. As such, when he was born the others in his family were exceedingly shocked to find that not only did he possess their family powers, but he possessed all of them! So, he was raised and trained by each of his family members, quickly rising in strength and knowledge until he finally became a kyuubi. By this point, Raiden had also ascended to Kyuubi no Susanō, while Yamata was ridiculously close to achieving the same. So, two-hundred years passed, and Kurama was surprised to see that while his tails had merged together, the now singular tail was still red. This frustrated him to the point where he was constantly off spreading mayhem. However, as everybody else in his family was at the apex of their power, the humans started developing a magic specifically designed to hurt them. So, when one night their castle was stormed by a miniature army of Kitsune-Slayers, destruction was permanently engrained into not only the tiny castle they lived in in human form, but their entire mountain range was entirely enveloped. Twenty mountains, all annihilated in the massive final conflict. Their race pushed to extinction, the family wasn't going to just lie down and die. The first squadron burst through the window of Megami's room. She acted surprised, but she had sensed their presence for around an hour. She screamed, a signal to the others to enact the plan. They agreed that should it come to it, they would destroy every Slayer here, which was indeed EVERY kitsune slayer, and split up for a few centuries. In that time, they'd ensure the Kitsune Slayer magic became extinct, and then rebuild their kind. Megami swiftly cast a massive stream of Kitsunebi at the twenty-ish opposers. However, their magic was able to negate it. She allowed them to get as close as possible before enveloping herself in her Amaterasu's flames, effortlessly destroying them in melee combat. She wasn't even a blur, it was like she blinked out of existence for a second and reappeared, and then somebody was just decapitated. Cleaning up the mess by incinerating the room, and then hopped out into the open fields. To her right, she saw Susanō and Yamata as well, both covered in blood and grinning. They didn't see momma or papa, but then the entire castle exploded in a giant pillar of white and black flames, dancing around each other before finally sizzling away. Kurama had been kidnapped though, and they made sure to feign anger. You see, this was also part of the plan. By taking Kurama to the headquarters, he could destroy them from the inside and prevent any more being created. Despite being the weakest out of them, their magic wasn't designed to negate the special powers of a royal kitsune. Kurama wasn't required to perform anything drastic yet. Once imprisoned, he was introduced to the boss of their organization, kind of. As a figure shrouded in mystery, Kurama never saw any of the persons features, nor sensed his magic. But, Kurama could already identify who it was. No matter how well it was hidden Kurama could effortlessly identify the man. Zeref. The master and creator of all Etherious, he complicated matters immensely. So, Kurama decided to impress the Machiavellian mastermind. Kurama started with developing a friendship with the guard who brought him food. He often shared with the human, using his charisma to make him believe that Kitsune are innocent little creatures. He even pretended to shape-shift into his fox-form, which was an infant fox. Adorable. And, it worked like a charm. The man started bringing nicer food, gave him a better room, and eventually let him out of his cell for a few hours at night in secret. Kurama would return each night, in order to placate further trust. Eventually, he started seducing the man, pretending he was really a women and that he only looked like a man right now so he would appear stronger. Utter bull. After a few more days, he finally showed off his 'true form'. Which was really just a beautiful girl. The man now in his clutches, Kurama started acting incredibly sad, making the man feel protective. He even faked a suicide attempt! Now, the man was perfect. One night, Kurama invited him into his cell. He gladly entered. In but a few moments, Kurama had effortlessly smashed the man's skull, consumed his corpse, and mimicked his form perfectly. However, only a few meters from his cell, he was stopped by an avatar of Zeref. The avatar commended the crafty fox, stating that his cunning had earned him a more difficult prison. However, instead of complying, Kurama struck up a deal. He agreed to enter his prison, as long as the warden wasn't a human. Zeref chuckled and said it never was. The man Kurama had assumed to be his warden then reformed next to him, much more monstrous in appearance. Kurama shrugged and asked again if he agreed. Zeref complied. So, Kurama was locked away along with several other kitsune, thousands of feet below the ocean floor in an area surrounded in dark magic. However, Kurama wasn't very interested in staying. So, he initiated a jailbreak. By inspiring hope in his people, he gave them something to fight for. He said that once freed, he could revive their race. And they believed him. Stupidest kitsune you'll ever meet. Meh, most were very low-level. At the Jailbreak, the entire prison was surrounded in a massive blaze of kitsunebi, and during the distraction Kurama used his flames to melt through the ceiling. Just like that, Kurama had started blasting away at the ground above him, until he finally pierced the surface, water came surging in, and in a split-second Kurama had reverted into his true fox form. However, it had changed. He was much larger, a brighter shade of red, and had five tails, one for each of his powers. Most of the kitsune drowned, but a few who lasted until the Kitsune Slayer guards died managed to transform and escape. Kurama probably would've been crushed by the pressure, but at this point he was so massive he only felt his ears pop. Swimming to the surface, Kurama destroyed the old prison in a massive pillar of flames, before reverting into his human-form and disappearing. For now... Powers and Abilities Physical Characteristics Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While he rarely shows it, Kurama is in fact heavily proficient at combat. Due to his transcendence of techniques, and the centuries he practiced martial arts, the style Kurama chooses often varies and often will happen at unpredictable periods in the midst of combat. This makes him truly mortifying, as his attacks are unpredictable and could happen at literally any moment during exposure to him. Heck, he might smash your skull during conversation! Regardless, he often will utilize his own magic to add further versatility to his techniques. He sometimes will utilize his shape-shifting, magic, and pure skill in conjunction to create some truly awe-inspiring and ingenious techniques of high lethality. Gargantuan Strength: Kurama is easily one of the most impressive amongst his kind when it comes to strength. Only surpassed by his other family members, Kurama can easily perform a variety of inhuman feats. Toss cars around like toys, tear houses off their hinges, flick through skulls, and lift dozens of times his own weight. Approximately, Kurama can bench 75 metric tons. With a single punch, Kurama can split the hydrogen in the air and create miniature explosions behind each strike. There are several examples of this unearthly strength. On several occasions, Kurama has crushed diamonds with his bare hands. Sometimes he literally will strike the air in front of him and the sheer force from the explosion can distort magical and physical attacks. Tremendous Speed: Based on how he already possesses unearthly strength, this applies to his leg muscles as well. He can reach speeds of maybe 2,000 MPH. He can increase this speed by coating his legs or even entire body in the flames of Inari, reaching speeds approaching Mach 1. When combining his strength and speed at full power can produce some truly devastating attacks. Unparalleled Intellect: Kurama has proven, dozens of times, through the course of his entire experience with humans, his knowledge is vast. As stated above, having an I.Q of 419 has not only given Kurama ridiculous cunning and guile, but he also has several special traits. With an eidetic memory, the status of a living calculator, and tetrachromatic vision, as well as knowing the inner workings of the human mind as well as the back of his hand. He often uses this to inspire fear as well as possible. And what better way to do that than to imitate omniscience? Ridiculous Endurance and Durability: Kurama is quite literally, a factory of energy. Considering the whole magical creature thing, Kurama can harden himself by altering his molecular bonds. Not only this, but due to the fact that he is basically a mountain-sized fox contained in a human form, he has quite a surplus of physical energy, as he used to run around mountains for a casual work-out. Extreme Agility and Reflexes: Kurama's agility and reflexes are, in the most basic sense, ridiculous. He can alter himself to bend himself any which way. Kurama says it makes seduction that much easier. He says he can outstrip even the freakiest freak shows of humanity. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Kurama possesses, naturally as a royal kitsune, a vast surplus of magical energy. It could be compared to a malicious being,inducing corrosion when in close proximity and inflicting a vast pallet of negative emotions. Glows a bright neon pink when fully exerted, and is roughly equivalent to an S-class mage. Of course, most of his energy is sealed away, growing and evolving into his final state. Until then, he's stuck with this comparatively low amount of magic. The feel of his magic is one of the most confusing things to behold, as a combination of polar opposite effects it generally feels alien or incomprehensible. Noble Kitsune Magic: Noble Kitsune Magic is used specifically by the Royal Kitsune family. It comes in five variations. Each details a unique Fire Magic, with unique properties. It's incredibly ancient, as Kurama is the fifth member of the fifth generation, allowing him to access all of their powers. It should be noted that each flame has a unique effect when in contact with a different version. The flames of Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi violently merge with each other, temporarily creating a sort of lavender flame which swiftly explodes into a gargantuan sphere of heat. When the flames of Susanō interact with either of those, it tends to result in either a corrosive effect with Tsukiyomi, or a supremely powerful beam of force in the direction Kurama chooses for Amaterasu. The flames of Inari have a tendency to cut and dissipate the three aforementioned flames, while it generally creates a massive vortex when in contact with Kagutsuchi's flames. Kagutsuchi flames generally gnaw away at the other flames excluding Inari's. Lunar Kitsune Magic: The mystic flames of Tsukiyomi, Lunar Kitsune Magic has extraordinarily unique properties. With incredibly cold temperatures well below zero and a deep navy color, these flames have a sort of flash-freeze effect on things it touches. It doesn't move like regular fire, instead flowing like water in the air, lacking any sort of friction, while at the same time can solidify into any ice-shapes Kurama desires. This makes it a multitool of sorts, as it can be used for several effects. Solar Kitsune Magic: The antithesis of Lunar Kitsune Magic and the blazing embers of Amaterasu, Solar Kitsune Magic is easily the most basic out of the group. These golden flames are by far the hottest out of the five, reaching temperatures reminiscent to those of the Sun, but undoubtedly a bit lower. With a base temperature of 6,191°F or 3,422°C, these flames can melt Tungsten. Like the rest, they do have a unique property. Besides being gaseous in nature, the flames can be condensed into much a much smaller form, with a far hotter degree. Being nearly solid in this state, the condensed flames can boil tungsten, though rapidly lose heat after they stop touching Kurama's body. Electric Kitsune Magic: The flames of Susanō, this inferno is a mediator between the two aforementioned. Despite possessing a similar structure to plasma, it is obviously much cooler, closer to around the temperatures to melt steel, or roughly 2,000°F. The main danger of this magic is that not only is it the second fastest flame in the entire category of magic, but the speed combines with the semi-solidity of lightning to produce immense force, allowing it to sort of punch the opposing. It does dissipate at longer distances, though it's quite long distances. White Kitsune Magic: The mystic flames of Inari, they could be considered of the upper-class of Noble Kitsune Magic, as it can overpower the three lesser flames. It is the fastest of the flames, as it travels similarly to light. It also takes the forms of pulses, appearing reminiscent to a sonic boom. As the fastest, it tends to have a cutting trait, able to cut through most alloys or metals. Perhaps the lowest temperature that's not actually cold, it only can reach about 1,500°F, and retains most of its lethality through its cutting edge. Shadow Kitsune Magic: The most demonic of the flames, this chaotic spark is of the upper class, capable of consuming both matter and most other flames, excluding those of Inari. They actually appear like regular flames, excluding the pitch-black coloration and the constant, unnerving feeling that the fire is actually sentient. As the flames of Kagutsuchi, these flames are dark and vile and give off a presence many compare to a God-Slayer, Devil-Slayer, or even Zeref himself. The hellfire of Gehenna itself has no temperature, instead practically consuming those that touch. It is often likened to a "ravenous beast, searching for prey". Shape-Shifting Magic: As a kitsune, and a royal one at that, Kurama has access to a very unique ability. He can alter his physical appearance, density, or structure in any way. Truthfully, the only limit is his current, weak magic power. Designed for stronger beings, Kurama can really only use this ability occasionally.